The purpose of this interagency agreement (IAA) between the National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST) and the National Institute of Dental and Craniofacial Research (NIDCR) is to establish performance-based, clinical standards for dental materials with respect to the oral environment. Standards include documentary standards (e.g., test methods, protocols, and data) and physical measurement standards and are critical in the protection of public health, safety, and the environment; the development and commercialization of new technologies; and the facilitation of national and international commerce. This proposal includes the development of documentary standards (Work Goal 1) and reference materials (Work Goal 2). This work will be accomplished through completion of a milestone-driven research and development plan, and associated outreach effort. Overall, this standard-focused IAA is intended to be ongoing and responsive to current and future clinical needs with respect to dental materials.